Good Bye Serena
by Kidan Yoshilda
Summary: It Hard to choose who you want to be, For Serena its even harder.
1. Default Chapter

Good-bye Serena  
  
By: Blackwolf Edit: Blue  
  
Prologue: Hello Sailor Moon, Good-bye Serena.  
  
Luna looked at the young woman in front of her. It had been two years since she first met her. Sailor Moon never looked so strong... but something was wrong, no Sailor moon was not hurt but it was something in her young eyes, like she had lost something important to her. "...Why?" Luna looked at her friend, there were no tears, but from what Luna could see from looking into her eyes was a vast feeling of emptiness.  
  
"It's who you are, Sailor Moon! You can't run away this time." The Small black cat told her. Sailor Moon powered down to her normal self. " We destroyed the Negaverse warriors, and Beryl. Why, Luna? why did you bring me into this again?"  
  
Luna never wanted this but it had to happen. "Why couldn't you just go away?!"  
  
That's when Serena ran.  
  
Ran as fast as her legs would take her, into the depths of a nearby forest, Once there, she fell to her knees and looked up untrustingly at the moon. "...Why?"  
  
Serena looked around her, it was so beautiful here... Why had she never been here before? Knowing now that her life is once a gain destroyed, no thanks to Sailor Moon.  
  
She had to make a choice. She couldn't be both Serena Tsukino and Sailor Moon. This choice would change who she is, her whole being...  
  
But whom will she choose?  
  
Chapter One: A New Life  
  
It was a full moon on this night. And of course, all was quiet. A pair of blue eyes kept watch. These last few nights haven't been so bad, she thought. Even her grades were doing much better then before, but it was hard.  
  
She was growing up too fast, and, even though she wasn't the same person Luna met two years ago, her guardian was still proud of her. Then again she secretly was lost. Herself, and what heavily confused sailor Moon about the other scouts?  
  
They still don't know who they really are, she thought in her mind as she turned on her bed. She reminded herself that it was her decision to seal the others' powers away, forbidding Luna and Artemis from waking their sleeping powers.  
  
Unlike me, they can have a normal life, Serena mused, turning once again on her back.  
  
Seeing Ami leave for a prestigious preparatory school left her heartbroken. Although Lita and Mina still attend her school, they lost the bond that they once had and hardly communicate. She hasn't heard from Raye since she had been sealed. Darien still had her heart, but she always felt like something was missing from his touch.  
  
When concerned friends and relatives asked if she was alright, she would nod dazedly and silently walk away.  
  
Luna and Artemis saw her fatigue intensify, worried that it would eventually kill her, they begged Serena to call the others for aid.  
  
No good. Sailor Moon was not the same.  
  
It has been three months since that night, everything remains calm, as if nothing ever happened. With a heavy sigh and a one last longing look skyward, she decided it was time to head for home.  
  
A rumbling blast warned her of danger. She looked up, alarmed, then quickly transformed, quietly moving as fast as she could.  
  
Sailor Moon came quickly on to the scene of the crime, she wrinkled her nose in disgust. A monster preyed upon humans, it had fearsome spikes on its shoulder and head, with long nail-like-claws. The beast growled and flicked its claw at her, warning Sailor Moon to stay away as he fed on the innocent people.  
  
"Stop it!" Sailor Moon yelled. "Won't you freaks learn that I will always stop you?"  
  
The monster was not amused.  
  
Sailor Moon got as ready as she could as the Monster ran at her. She buckled and jumped over the monster's head, pressing her heels into the back of it's neck and slamming it against the wall she had been backed against. She landed, stumbling slightly, erected herself, and prepared to be charged again.  
  
"I stand for justice, I am Sailor Moon and you will be punished on behalf of the moon." Sailor Moon called out as she drew her Lunar Sword.  
  
She didn't get this weapon from Luna, exactly. She got it from the moon herself, drawing it from the Mare Serenitas. She didn't know how to use it then, but now with applied practice it became deadly wielded in the young girl's hand.  
  
"LUNAR DEATH CRY!!" She ran the sword from the monster's nose to his navel, slicing him cleanly all the way through.  
  
"You have been punished..." Sailor Moon said as she walked away, becoming her normal self.  
  
As Serena walked home, something caught her eye. She looked up from the pavement she was staring at and saw light filtering through Alan and Anne's apartment. She shrugged it off and arrived home, slipping off her shoes, just in time to finish off her homework. After all, she needed to keep her grades up.  
  
As ten o'clock rolled in, Serena was already in bed sleeping and dreaming of a normal life, turning every now and then, nestled in her covers.  
  
The light refracted off of two pairs of cat eyes watching her, they blinked slowly.  
  
"What have we done, Artemis?" Luna asked dolefully.  
  
Artemis turned to her, then nodded resolutely. "We have no choice, I know she has forbidden us to do so... but she needs the help. She's exhausted and can't do this on her own. We call in the Sailor Scouts the next time a monster attacks."  
  
"Right." Luna nodded, slinking out of Serena's open window and into the night to patrol, praying there was no monster attack in the future.  
  
A/N: I don't own Sailor Moon and I'm not making any money off of this story. And as you can tell this is my first Sailor Moon Fic, Please review if you would like me to write more. E/N: Hi there, this is The Editor's note, this takes place right after season one, from Serena's perspective. =3 Just lettin ya know if you were confused! We use English names because...uh... I dunno. But we aren't ignorant, we just use English names. 


	2. Chapter Two

Chapter Two: The Scouts return.  
  
Ami Mizuno stepped off the plane and looked around. Every thing seemed the same, after, so it seemed, a long time. Ami had finally decided preparatory school was not for her, and to come home to reassign at Crossroads junior high.  
  
She was looking forward to seeing all of her friends again. Even though she was gone only for a month she still missed them dearly. Even Serena. Ami thought back to when she left only a month ago from vacation, when Serena just looked at her, sad and lost. Ami was too busy smiling over how her tutoring helped Serena's grades go up. She found her mother waiting for her and got ready to leave, bag in hand. Had they been more alert they would have realized a monster was slowly approaching the airport.  
  
Serena fussed with her skirt and fell on the floor, growling and mumbling to herself about uniforms, her watch beeped. "Another one?" she looked at her watch, a small light blinked over the airport. "Great! How am I supposed to get all the way out there!?" Serena said out loud then it dawned on her. " Well I have been wanting to try it out." Getting ready she grabbed her school stuff and ran down stairs, Giving her parents a kiss goodbye she ran out the door, then snuck around to the storage shed, lifted a panel and typed in some numbers. A hatch opened under the shed, she walked down the steps to a storage harbor, Luna was there at a computer.  
  
"Serena! What are you still doing here?" Luna asked, alarmed.  
  
"The attack is at the airport I can't just take a cab, I came for the cycle." Serena said, sitting on the motorcycle and stuffing her hair into the helmet before putting it on.  
  
"But we haven't tested it yet!!" Luna cried, "It's not safe!"  
  
"Tough!" The blonde said before pulling out her brooch from her breast pocket, she looked at her cat meaningfully, "Luna... you know what to do if I don't come back."  
  
With that, she held her broach out and cried, "MOON CRYSTAL POWER MAKE UP!"  
  
The attack was happening so fast. People were too panicked to know what was going on, People were falling left and right, all the planes crashing into other planes. The monster was moving so quickly. If it did not drain energy, it just took joy in killing. The authorities tried their best but couldn't stop the raging creature without ending up dead or with their energy being drained.  
  
She had to hurry. Even though the Airport was vast, she felt the stings in her heart of people hurting. But by the time she arrived, it was too late. The airport was a massacre. There were no signs of life anywhere, and those who were drained didn't last very long. This hurt. She thought to herself. This hurts...  
  
Sailor Moon failed to get here fast enough to help these poor people. Why? How could they do this? Serena snapped out of her shock and looked around. The Monster had to be here somewhere. She found it, grazing on some limp bodies.  
  
Horrified, she wasted No time in attacking the beast. "You're disgusting!!! Killing poor innocent people so you can feed yourself... That's sick! I am Sailor Moon and I will avenge those people... on Behalf of the moon, I will punish you!"  
  
Sailor Moon tensed her muscles as the Monster slowly turned to look at her. "You think you can stop me? You're welcome to try."  
  
The monster bought out his claws sharp claws, still dried with blood, and ran at Sailor Moon who, in turn, slid on the ground swept the monster with her feet. She swung out her sword quickly. "LUNAR DEATH CRY!" Slicing downwards, The Monster turned to dust. Sailor moon bowed her head. She then heard a child crying and a mother going to their aid. They're alright? She thought to herself, then smiled. Her smile faded when a horrible realization came to her. I'm gonna be late! She paled, running to her Lunar Cycle and taking off.  
  
Luna looked at the young woman. "Raye... Sailor Moon will need your help in the future- Please allow us to use your dojo for meeting with everyone."  
  
Raye smiled and nodded. "Sure, Luna! It'll be great to have the whole gang here again. Even if Meatball head is late... as always." Luna smiled and bounded off.  
  
Two down and with only two to go, Luna ran as fast as she could to Mina's house hopefully Artemis gave her back her memories by then. Upon getting there, however, Ami was talking with Mina on a visit, telling her about school, Artemis came to them and released the seals on their memories. What luck! Luna smiled. All the Scouts now.... all we have to do was get Tuxedo Mask, and then... we'll be set.  
  
Serena glared angrily at her homework, a pencil on her nose. "Argh..." Her watch began to beep. "Ah, at least it's a break." It was at the local Arcade, she knew if she ran she could probably get there before too many people got hurt. She transformed in her room, then slid out the window carefully and ran down the street.  
  
"I stand for- ...crap." Sailor Moon paled.  
  
Five monsters growled as they stalked the patrons of the arcade. She was just frozen there for a few seconds. Long enough to be slammed against the wall by one and her legs pinned by another. "No!" Sailor Moon screamed and squirmed from the grip with all her strength.  
  
The monster holding her shoulders screeched and let go. A fireball came from it's chest, it then fell to the ground, limp.  
  
"It... it can't be." Sailor Moon looked up quickly, earrings jingling.  
  
"Always in trouble, Sailor Moon..." Sailor Mars's arms were folded and her expression was stern, but there was a smile creeping around her lips.  
  
"Yeah, honestly, Sailor Moon... we can't come saving your butt all the time." Sailor Jupiter had her hands on her hips, but was smiling at her, Luna wound around her feet.  
  
"Luna..." Sailor Moon growled.  
  
"Tough, Sailor Moon, you need our help!" Sailor Venus concurred, pointing upward, at nothing in particular.  
  
"We have no time to talk! Look out!" Sailor Mercury, practical as always, slid to the side to avoid a Monster trying to tackle her.  
  
The scouts assembled together defensively. Serena concluded to give Luna an earful later, then a hug.  
  
"Come on! What're we waiting for, Christmas? Let's take these bad boys down!" She said excitedly, drawing the sword.  
  
"You got it!"  
  
Sailor Moon ran to the monsters, sword pulled back, and her scouts behind her all the way. 


End file.
